psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Flap consonant
In phonetics, a flap or tap is a type of consonantal sound, which is produced with a single contraction of the muscles so that one articulator (such as the tongue) is thrown against another. Contrast with stops and trills The main difference between a flap and a stop consonant is that in a flap, there is no buildup of air pressure behind the place of articulation, and consequently no release burst. Otherwise a flap is similar to a brief stop. Flaps also contrast with trills, where the airstream causes the articulator to vibrate. Trills may be realized as a single contact, like a flap, but are variable, whereas a flap is limited to a single contact. Tap vs. flap Many linguists use the terms tap and flap indiscriminantly. Peter Ladefoged proposed for a while that it may be useful to distinguish between them. However, his usage has been inconsistent, contradicting itself even between different editions of the same text. The last proposed distinction was that a tap strikes its point of contact directly, as a very brief plosive, whereas a flap strikes the point of contact tangentially: "Flaps are most typically made by retracting the tongue tip behind the alveolar ridge and moving it forward so that it strikes the ridge in passing." However, he no longer feels this is a useful distinction to make, and prefers to use the word flap in all cases. For linguists that do make the distinction, the coronal tap is transcribed as a fish-hook ar, , while the flap is transcribed as a small capital dee, , which is not recognized by the IPA. Otherwise alveolars are typically called taps, and other articulations flaps. No language contrasts a tap and a flap at the same place of articulation. IPA symbols The flap and tap consonants identified by the International Phonetic Alphabet are: Types of flaps Alveolar flaps Spanish is a good illustration of an alveolar flap, for it contrasts it with a trill: pero "but" vs. perro "dog". Retroflex flaps Most Indic and Dravidian languages have retroflex flaps. In Hindi there are three, a simple retroflex flap as in big, a murmured retroflex flap as in leper, and a retroflex nasal flap in the Hindicized pronunciation of Sanskrit ruby. Some of these may be allophonic. Lateral flaps Lateral flaps may be more common than much of the literature would lead one to believe. Many of the languages of Africa, Asia, and the Pacific that don't distinguish r'' from ''l may have a lateral flap, but this is generally missed by European linguists, who often aren't familiar with the sound. However, it is also possible that many of these languages do not have a lateral-central contrast at all, so that even a consistently neutral articulation may be perceived as sometimes lateral or , sometimes central . This has been suggested to be the case for Japanese, for example. The Iwaidja language of Australia has both alveolar and retroflex lateral flaps, and perhaps a palatal lateral flap as well. (However, the latter is rare and may be a palatalized alveolar lateral flap rather than a separate phoneme.) These contrast with lateral approximants at the same positions, as well as a central retroflex flap , alveolar trill , and retroflex approximant . The symbol for the alveolar lateral flap is the basis for the expected (though not officially recognized) symbol for the retroflex lateral flap, Symbols such as these are uncommon, but are becoming more frequent now that font-editing software has become accessible. Note however that besides not being sanctioned by the IPA, there are no Unicode values for them. However, the retroflex lateral flap may be written as a digraph with the right-tail diacritic, . Non-rhotic flaps The only common non-rhotic flap is the labiodental flap, found throughout central Africa in languages such as Margi. In 2005, the IPA adopted a right-hook vee, : for this sound. Previously, it had been transcribed with the use of the breve diacritic, , or other ad hoc symbols. Other flaps are much less common. They include a bilabial flap in Banda, which may be an allophone of the labiodental flap, and a velar lateral flap as an allophone in Kanite and Melpa. These are often transcribed with the breve diacritic, as , but other possibilities sometimes seen include the new labiodental flap symbol plus an advanced diacritic for the bilabial, and a monogram (by analogy with ) for the velar. If other flaps are found, the breve diacritic could be used to represent them, but would more properly be combined with the symbol for the corresponding voiced plosive, as in the hypothetical palatal and uvular flaps . External links * List of phonetics topics * A Crosslinguistic Lexicon of the Labial Flap Category:Consonants de:Flap (Phonetik) fr:Consonne battue ko:탄음 he:עיצורים חבוטים ja:はじき音 sv:Flapp zh:闪音